Dia Especial
by Paxaa.Duh
Summary: Desde pequeños,burn siempre sintio algo distinto al respecto del serio chico albino.


_**N/A:**__ Asdf este fic osbiamente Haruya&Suzuno, de repente se vino la iluminación divina y tachan! Bueno lean ph: V!_

**Día Especial**

Capitulo 1: **"Sorpresa"**

Era un día especial en Sun Garden, era el día de San Valentín y a todos los pequeñitos les gustaba regalar chocolate solo por amistad pero nadie pensaba en algo tan seria como el amor a tan corta edad, claro excepto un helado y frio chico, de cabello blanco y ojos inexpresivos, se rumoreaba que era algo molestoso y muy antisocial, solo hubo una persona que se le acercaba a ofrecerle cosas o solo a hablarle, para ser exactos un solo pequeño, Haruya , un energético chico ,ojos color ámbar y cabello rojizo.

**-¡Suzuno!** – Se escucho la voz del pequeño pelirrojo corriendo tras de él, el serio chico cambiando un poco la expresión de su rostro al ver lo que el energético chico tenia en sus manos, un chocolate, se detuvo y dejo hablara al ojiambar.

-**Suzuno… ¡Mira! Te hice un chocolate ¿ves? ¡La señorita hitomiko dijo que me había salido muy sabroso! Es tuyo, ¡Feliz día de san Valentín!**- dijo inocentemente el pelirrojo alzando el chocolate, dejando al albino con una expresión de sorpresa, sus mejillas algo rosadas y… sonrío.

**-Haruya…-**murmuro el peliplateado recibiendo el chocolate, mirando el suelo –**Gracias, haruya**…- Dijo mirando el piso, el pelirrojo mal entendió aquella acción, _¿Por qué llora?,_ pensó el ojiambar así que con sus manos tomo la cara del albino y la alzo.

**-¿Estás bien?-**dijo con una cara de curiosidad el pequeño, el albino solo lo miro sorprendido

-**S-sabes haruya… E-eres el primero que… me habla tan… confiablemente**- dijo bajando la mirada, el pelirrojo inflo sus cachetes y lo miro

-**Es que con esa cara de… de… ah no se de eso, nadie se te acercara**- Dijo el pelirrojo estirando las mejillas del ojiazul, este ultimo rio un poco por las cara que hacia su amigo, ¿_Amigo? ¿Lo podía llamar así?_

-**Eh… ¿Haruya?-**pregunto dudoso el albino

**-¿Si?-** el albino tomo aire y soltó su existencial duda respecto a su acompañante pelirrojo

**-¿T-tu eres mi amigo?-** dijo mirando el suelo mientras con sus pies pateaba piedras realmente se sentía miserable y patético, ¿Cómo preguntar algo así? Para él un chico que sabe lo que hace a pesar de su corta edad era algo patético. Hubo un silencio.

**-… ¡Pero como puedes preguntar cosas tan tontas Suzuno!-** dijo exaltado el pelirrojo, el albino solo reacciono asustado por el cambio de tono de su ahora sabido amigo.

**-¡Soy tu amigo! ¿Es bastante obvio no?-** dijo colocándole una cara de "Dah" ambos chicos rieron y Suzuno sonrió internamente, su primero día de san Valentín y ese mismo día se dio cuenta del gran amigo que tenia.

Esos dos se volvieron unidos, no se separaban así pasaron unos años y el albino ya no era el chico inexpresivo se le veía reír y sonreír.

Ya teniendo ambos unos quince, bueno Haruya, ya que Suzuno tenía catorce y los iba a cumplir, Suzuno estaba ansioso que el día pasara rápido, mañana era San Valentín y el sí o si le regalaría algo a su amigo, pero el noto que últimamente se comportaba extraño con él, El pelirrojo evitaba contacto físico con él para Suzuno era raro y casi siempre iba a enfermería ya que andaba con un sonrojo bastante grande que Suzuno se preocupaba tanto que lo llevaba a la enfermería.

**-Mañana, ¡si o si le hare algo muy especial a él!-** luego de decir eso saco unas cartulinas, lápices y comenzó a dibujar o escribir, luego de terminar ahí, se dirigió a la cocina no era muy bueno pero su sorpresa quedo presentable, con eso le bastaba y pues claro con que supiera bien.

Era de mañana y sonó la alarma del despertador del albino el cual despertó de golpe y alisto todo, los chocolates que le hizo los envolvió y les puso un hermoso lazo y se vistió para luego salir de su habitación, corrió a la habitación de su pelirrojo amigo y toco desenfrenadamente su puerta.

**-¡Haruya!¡Haruya !-** gritaba mientras golpeaba, se detuvo cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse a la puerta y con una gran sonrisa espero.

**-¿S-Suzuno? ¿¡Pe-pero que haces tan temprano!¿Sabes qué hora es?- **dijo refregándose los ojos pero vio al chico albino y se le fue el sueño.

**-Luego te explico, entra, entra**- dijo el albino empujándolo dentro, el pelirrojo solo iba preguntando tonterías en el recorrido. Ya ambos bueno haruya sentado expectante y Suzuno parado escondiendo sus tantos obsequios.

**-Ya…-**El albino tomo aire, y comenzó –**Ehh… es que yo le tengo un cariño a este día**- proseguía el albino mientras el ojiambar le miraba. –**Este mismo día fue cuando… ¡supe que eras mi amigo!-** dijo alzando todos los obsequios que tenía guardado, al frente suyo un sorprendido chico pelirrojo estaba totalmente en blanco. Y para lo último el albino saco una carta o algo así y se le acerco en canclillas.

**-Gracias-** dijo el ojiazul sonriéndole, mientras le entregaba la carta, el pelirrojo ya bastante sorprendido lo abrazó fuerte.

De esa mañana que estuvieron juntos como si estuvieran pegados, pero el pelirrojo comenzó a sentir de hace un buen rato algo más que la gran amistad que solo al albino le pertenecía , el día paso lento pero fue un grandioso día por cosas de la vida Haruya estaba más amistoso que nunca.

La tarde paso algo rápido ya llegando la noche, ambos chicos estaban sentados viendo la nada, el pelirrojo miraba de reojo a su amigo se veía más resplandeciente de noche que con la luz del sol.

La palabra exacta que se podría haber utilizado en ese momento era _"Hermoso_" pensaba el ojiambar, este mismo comenzó a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero sabia claramente que su amigo a pesar de que era un año menor era más maduro que él, ¿Lo habrá notado ya?, se preguntaba algo nervioso.

**-Haruya… Hoy te has comportado como un hermano mayor Sabes-** dijo dirigiendo su mirada a su acompañante, el cual solo sonrió algo torpemente.

**-¿Tú crees?** –dijo entre risas mientras molestaba a su albino amigo.

**-Ahora que pienso bien**-dijo el albino con su dedo indicé en la mejilla **-¿Tú… por que eras el único que me hablaba cuando éramos chicos?-** dijo el ojiazul, era una pregunta que de hace mucho quería entender.

**-Sabes…Desde que te vi la primera vez que te vi, me pareciste simpático, a pesar de tu rostro inexpresivo así que solo te hablaba-** dijo el ojiambar con seguridad. El ojiazul se le lanzo abrazándolo luego se acomodo al lado de su amigo.

**-Gracias-** dijo el albino por segunda vez en el día.

**-Tantas gracias que das-**dijo mientras reía el ojiambar, agarro algunos cabellos del albino y comenzó a pasar suavemente sus dedos entre los cabellos del ojiazul.

**-Suzuno… tengo que confesarte algo**…-dijo decidido y seguro, había estado pensando en este momento todo el puto día y quería que resultara bien.

**¿Qué pasa Haruya?-** pregunto preocupado el albino al ver a su amigo tan nervioso, se estaba preocupando.

-**S-Suzuno, y-yo… e-Ehh como decirlo…**

**TO BE CONTINUE****… (!)**

_**N/A:**__ Así termina el primer cap. De esta wah xD veré que le puedo poner en el próximo cap. Y este a sido el fucking corto que he escrito en mi vida xD_


End file.
